dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fyp Fraser
Fyp Fraser (13th June, 1992-31st October, 2019) was a Kuboian singer, television personality and actor, whose career spanned twenty years. He had his breakthrough in 2002 at the age of ten, when he won the first series of Nick Karaoke Stars. With nine number-one hits on the Karuboia chart, he is the sixth best-selling Kuboian artist of all time. Early life Fyp was born in Kuboian Cliffs, North Kuboia on 13th June, 1992. Career Early start (1999-2001) Blade Holter visited Fyp's school in early 1999, looking for children to take part in promotional material for the then-upcoming television channel Nick Go! Fyp felt reluctant taking on a role, but was encouraged by Aourine to do so. Because of this, Fyp spent the next few years of his life appearing in advertisments for the channel. Breakthrough (2002-2005) In 2002, Fyp was chosen as one of the contestants for the first series of the then-brand new children's talent show Nick Karaoke Stars. Prior to his addition in April that year, he had done very little singing practice, but still managed to impress all four judges. On 14th December, he was declared the winner of the series. His winner's single was "A Look In Your Eyes". Personal life He and his two brothers lived with their parents in a cheap Jetkeep until 2007, when Fyp purchased his own place. Fyp attended the same Novice School as fellow Nick Karaoke Stars contestant Aourine Esthers, who was his friend with benefits during his preteen years. Aourine was planning on proposing to Fyp on his thirteenth birthday on 13th June, 2005, but ended up taking her life three months earlier. Fyp supposedly swore on Aourine's grave to never date another woman again - although his close friends and family tried getting him to start dating, Fyp stuck to his word for the rest of his life. Death On 31st October, 2019 at 6:01p.m. GMT, one of Fyp's closest friends, Violet Stars, posted a video on her VidSpace account confirming that Fyp had died after being in hospital for two weeks. The video did not detail why he was in hospital, but Violet mentioned that his health had been declining due to suffering depression during the last few years of his life. Said video received over 2 million views in the span of two hours - fans of Fyp paid respect to him in the comments. On 2nd November, another of Fyp's friends, Raddy Goodberry, who was with Fyp when he died, was interviewed on the news. He mentioned that Fyp had an unhealthy lifestyle - he would usually eat very little or nothing each day, and would often rely on alcohol or (medical) drugs to relieve stress. Raddy also mentioned that Fyp was virtually unable to breath or speak during his last 48 hours alive, stating "There came a point where we knew it was over for him." On 6th November, the cause of death was identified as a heart failure caused by excessive consumption of alcohol, caffeine and medical drugs and little to no food consumption. reported that Fyp had been rushed to hospital at around 4:30p.m. on 14th October, and remained there for the rest of his life before dying at 6:04a.m. on the 31st that month. A private funeral for Fyp was held on 5th December, which was attended by Fyp's closest family and friends. His body was cremated at the end of the ceremony. Fyp did not leave a will - his home is currently being inherited by his parents. Fyp was 27 years old at the time of his death, making him a member of the . Tributes On 1st November, 2019, many radio stations worldwide played tribute to Fyp by playing several of his most popular songs back-to-back. Discography Studio albums * 2003: In This World * 2012: If I Could Singles As lead artist As featured artist * 2003: "Turn Back Time" (Aourine Esthers feat. Fyp Fraser) * 2003: "Neon Lights" (DJ Kubin feat. Aourine Esthers, Raddy Goodberry, Tayla Riley and Fyp Fraser) * 2004: "(Let the Old Man) Play His Song" (Zero and Robert Bruce feat. Fyp Fraser) * 2004: "Deeper Shade of Blue" (Aourine Esthers feat. Iroune Ruby, Violet Stars and Fyp Fraser) * 2005: "When Time Goes Back" (Club 69 feat. Fyp Fraser) * 2013: "Grateful" (Action Pack feat. Fyp Fraser) * 2015: "Never Be the Same Again" (Kool Teazer feat. Fyp Fraser) * 2019: "Everytime I Think" (Tyo Flournoy feat. Spy Fandel, Fyp Fraser and DJ Kubin) Category:People Category:Fictional people Category:Males Category:Male actors Category:Fictional male actors Category:Male singers Category:Singers Category:Actors Category:Fictional actors Category:Fictional singers Category:Kuboia Category:Kuboian people Category:2019 deaths Category:2010s deaths Category:Fyp Fraser Category:1992 Category:1990s Category:1992 births Category:1990s births Category:2019 Category:2010s